Business applications are software or computer programs that are used by business users to perform various business functions. The business applications are used to increase productivity, to measure productivity and to perform business functions accurately. Common types of business applications include software applications for accounting, customer relationship management, human resource management systems, outsourcing relationship management, field service software, enterprise resource planning, enterprise resource management (ERM), enterprise content management (ECM), business process management (BPM) and product lifecycle management, etc.
Some business applications are interactive, i.e., they have a graphical user interface or user interface through which users can query, modify or input data. The business applications may generate large amounts of information or data to be displayed, for example, in complex arrangements of forms and UI elements in a user interface on a display screen of a desktop or workstation computer.
While the display screens of desktop and workstation computer may be large enough to accommodate simultaneous display of the large amounts of information or data generated by business applications, modern mobile client devices (e.g., handheld computers, smartphones, etc.) have smaller display screens that may be unable to accommodate all of the large amounts of information or data generated by mobile business applications (e.g., mobile client apps and web based cloud applications). For mobile business applications, the UI layout may be simplified to include only a few UI display elements, for example, to provide better usability and favorable display effects on the smaller display screens. Only selected portions of the large amounts of information or data generated by mobile business applications may be displayed at a time in the simplified UI layouts of the mobile client devices (e.g., handheld computers, smartphones, etc.). Different users may have different needs or expectations of which portions of the large amounts of information or data generated by a mobile business application should be selected for display in the simplified UI layouts of the mobile client devices.
Consideration is now being given to UI layouts for displaying selected portions of the large amounts of information or data generated by mobile business applications. In particular, attention is directed to systems and methods for binding backend business application data sources and front end UI display elements.